cheesecakes & truffles with ketchup & waffles
by everything.minni
Summary: Shun's worried. Julie's funny. The little pink, pad wrapper lied tonight. And what's with the cravings - they never lie. One - shot.


**Author's Note: **Hi. I know you all hate me; however, I seriously promise that I will finish _Julie's Trip To Shun's World_. I promise. Seriously. So as a sorry gift, here's a little Shulie one-shot. It's a late Christmas, New Years, every holiday, birthday gift. Try to enjoy it ;)

******disclaimer: **Let's be serious here.

* * *

**Title:** cheesecakes & truffles with ketchup & waffles

**Author: **everything . minni (because fanfiction is being stupid and thinks it's a domain :p)

**Pairings:** Shulie

**Rating: **T - Just to be safe 'cuz Shun and Julie are pretty funky ;)

**Word Count:** 1,072

Lately, she'd been acting stranger than usual – and that's speaking volume. However, she generally pushed away his concerns with a choleric huff or emotional sobs or shrieking laughter or unrefined silence – because honestly silence did not do her.

So that night when they were in the kitchen, and she was eating her tenth "snack" of the day, Shun just had to look at her. Honestly, something was going on. Julie hardly ate her required three meals, but for her to be eating surplus – he had noticed the pink pad wrapper sticking out of their bathroom trashcan – not to mention her food choice. For breakfast, she had requested a multi-layered cheesecake with raspberry truffles. He tried not to think too much about, because women loved chocolate and sweets, and Julie especially – when she liked to indulge.

But now he was worried – and utterly disgusted – when Julie had toasted four waffles and layered each with a generous amount of cold, runny ketchup. Julie's face contorted in such delight, almost like when they gave themselves to each other – and Shun didn't know if he should worry or laugh or envy her waffle ketchup snack. So he opted to stare, and stare until Julie would confess to him.

"It's your turn to do the dishes Shunie!" Her sing-song voice echoed throughout the house, ending with a silent departure. And Shun idly thought – in the back crevices of his mind that hadn't existed a year or two ago – it wouldn't be too bad to have a baby or a dog. Maybe a dog.

"Hn." Silver-white locks swished around in their high-side ponytail as she turned to look at him. Her dark-indigo eyes curious and worried; her body was molded – shaping to comfort and love him. And Shun couldn't help but smirk at how less narcissistic she was – and how had he even end up with someone who was absolutely nothing like him. It was still a mystery.

"What's the matter sweetie?" And he loves her when she's caring and sweet, because he only gets to see it; her tender smiles, thoughtful words, gentle eyes, soft touches, amorous kisses. He's a bit selfish – and much jealous – but he loves when Julie gets like that. It's his secret – their secret.

"Nothing."

But he won't lie, he loves her more when she gets pissed and overly exaggerated. Her nose flares and her eyes fire up, her white teeth bare and her tongue screams for blood – his blood. And he probably loves this Julie more. She's calculating and evil – and incredibly sensual. Sexy. When she gets this way.

"Shun!" And he smiles as he gets up from his seat in the kitchen and strolls over to her. Her face is glaring and turning red – and she's so adorable and carnal. Tenderly, he wraps his arms around her waist to feel the chub that's been accumulating on her hips and waist. He oddly likes the flesh on her bones.

"What's wrong with you?" And he bares his amber eyes into her indigo eyes to try and catch a glimpse of something fleeting – she's easy to read like an open book; a mine field of emotions. But not today. Her eyes are hard – and maybe he's rubbing on her too much for his liking.

"For the one hundredth millionth time, nothi-" She pulls away from his hold. Her face twisted in pain and sickness, and she rushes down the hallway. The moonlight strikes her beauty and even in pain she's incredibly gorgeous – and he can't move. He's so confused, so lost as he hears her heart breaking heaves and breathless pants. And the cycle repeats a bit, and by the time he snaps out she's back.

"Something's wrong. You've been acting too weird. I know you hate it, but something is wrong." And he's angry, and sad, and scared all at the same time. Her eyes collect saltly, large tears. And he knows that she absolutely hates him worried, or sad, or angry because of her.

"Shun, I'm scared."

He hugs her. Holds her safe in his arms against the darkness of the cold night. Shun's not used to doing this, but he signed up for it. He loves her.

"It's okay Julie. It probably isn't that bad. Only a little puking, larger intake of calories, weird food cravings, emotional attitudes. It's only baby symptoms. They'll go away." Hopefully. But apparently his words strike a cord in her and her tears stop. She pulls away from him and her face contorts into a dance of confusion.

Her plump, pink lips mumble indistinguishable words. And now he's more confused. Then, her face lights up – glows a beautiful gold of angel, and if she wasn't acting so weird he would smile a small smile. But nothings right – and she pulls a way, her feet pattering against the cherry wood. Down the hall.

"Yes! Oh my goodness! Yes! Aah!"

She runs back. Right back into his arms. Her body molds into his – and he can feel her large smile against the heart of his chest. Her warm tears cascade down her eyes and are absorbed into his shirt. She looks up at him – her eyes speak volume, they are her passageway into her soul.

And she kisses him – strong and fierce and powerful like her.

"Shun! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! We're pregnant!" And if it weren't for the fact that his whole life had just went into shock, he would have reminded her that males did not become pregnant.

And he can't wrap his head around the fact that Julie's pregnant. And how's she even sure. And. And. And. But.

"The morning sickness, even if it was never in the morning. The cravings, constant eating, emotional bipolarism, and nonexistent period. It all makes sense." And it doesn't, because he's always believed that little pink, pad wrapper.

But it makes sense – and their going to be parents. He's gonna be a dad. And she'll be a mother – a crazy, high maintenance mother – but a perfect one. And, wow? Yesterday, they were dancing under the warm moonlight, and now their eating cheesecakes with truffles for breakfast.

And he kisses her, long and viciously – and he tastes her waffle and ketchup concoction – and he moves his lips with hers – in time, and force. And he's lied, this is when he loves his wife the most – when she's pregnant with their child and has waffle and ketchup on her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you enjoy it? I made it to-nite! I'm pretty proud of it :) Want to leave me a little review? Cookie for your thoughts.


End file.
